


Wild Ride

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gangs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapped, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: When the Ghoulies want to bring drugs back into Riverdale, Betty and Cheryl are determined to stop the chaos before it ever begins. But can the two girls really save the entire town without needing help from other sources?





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little something I've been cooking up for the last three weeks, and it's the longest one-shot I've written, sitting at just under 10k words!
> 
> If you haven't, check out the amazing trailer by @ieatbooksfortea, as she is an absolute angel and made the perfect trailer for this one-shot. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Toni is going to kill me for letting you convince me to do this.” Cheryl whined as she stood against the cold stone wall.

“Me? I didn’t convince you to do anything, Cheryl. This was all your idea and I just agreed!” Betty yelled, her and Cheryl had been fighting about the situation they got themselves into for the last thirty minutes, between trying to find a way out of the basement they were locked in and passing the blame back in forth, nothing good was coming their way.

“The plan was YOUR idea. You could’ve come up with something better.”

 

**_Six hours earlier_ **

 

It was a Tuesday and Betty had to finish editing Kevin’s gossip piece for the Blue and Gold, she had found that since Chic moved in and getting back together with Jughead, her writing and editing time was limited. That’s why she was here at 4pm when she would much rather be in the arms of her boyfriend. Unfortunately, he had Serpent business that his dad said there was no way Betty was allowed to attend. FP had been very accepting of Betty, knowing she was an anchor for Jughead when he was close to falling in too deep, but he feared the raft of Alice Cooper and knew the family had their fair share of problems as it was.

As Betty was finalizing her last edit to the piece, she jumped back when the door opened. To her distaste, when she turned around, Cheryl was standing there in her thigh high black heel boots with her signature red dress and a black leather jacket. Betty and Cheryl had been forced to spend more time together as of late due to Cheryl’s relationship with Toni. She too, was always at the White Wyrm after school hours or in the student lounge with Toni and the rest of the young Serpents. Betty wasn’t going to lie, Cheryl had become much more tolerable lately, but that didn’t change the history they had. It was still had for Cheryl to bite her tongue, and she wasn’t exactly happy with the girl for taking away Betty’s chance to tell Jughead about her kiss with Archie herself. Although, she should probably thank her on that front because she would’ve never been able to tell him herself. Betty clicked the “enter” button on her keyboard before standing to face Cheryl,

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Cheryl said, setting her bag down the chair next to her, “But I’m guessing it has something to do with beanie boy and his little Serpents having a meeting?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “You know what his name is Cheryl, and beanie boy isn’t it. What’s it to you about why I’m here, I do write for the newspaper you know.”

“Well, I came to tell you I found out some news I thought you’d want to hear, but if you’re too busy, I’ll just go.” Cheryl smiled before picking her bag up again and turning to leave the room.

“Wait.” Betty sighed, “What did you find out?”

“Are you going to cut your attitude with me?” Cheryl smirked, knowing she was getting under Betty’s skin and finding it quite fun.

“Me?” Betty groaned, but as Cheryl began to walk again she continued, “Sorry, yes, I’m going to cut the attitude. Now tell me what you found out...please.”

“I went to the White Wyrm because Toni said the meeting shouldn’t take too long, but as I was walking in, I heard some sketchy conversation taking place in the hallway.” Betty couldn’t tell her certain, but in that moment she swore it looked like Cheryl might cry. “They were talking about that gang from the car race, and how they’re trying to bring drugs into Riverdale High. I didn’t confront Toni because this is something I needed you for.”

“Why would you need me?”

“You helped solved my brother’s murder, Betty. I don’t trust Archie and Veronica, but I know you’re loyal to Jughead and will do whatever it takes to help him stay away from that stuff. My dad was the part of this problem before, and I want to be part of the solution this time.” Betty was taken aback, she knew Toni brought out a different side in Cheryl, but part of her was convinced that this was the Cheryl underneath all along who was too scared to come out.

“So, the Ghoulies? How are we supposed to figure stuff out about them without Jughead and Toni finding out? I mean if Serpents are talking about it, then the words already out.” Betty was never one to step back from a case, but she knew the risk they were taking getting involved with something like this. This was bigger than Jason’s murder, bigger than the black hood, this was a select group of people who would stop at nothing to sell their venom.

“Well, I messaged Toni to tell her I couldn’t hang out tonight because my aunt was visiting from out of town. If you messaged your boo and used that weirdo brother of yours as an excuse, I’m sure they’ll be off our backs and we can get some time to do our digging.” Cheryl smirked, everyone knew she had the physical things in life to take her far, beauty and money, but very few people got to see how smart she was too. It was one of the (few) things Betty admired about Cheryl. That, and she was passionate. Of course, the way she showed it wasn’t always the best, but Betty admired it nonetheless. “Well, chop chop ponytail princess.” Betty rolled her eyes again at Cheryl’s nicknames, but without another word, pulled out her phone to message Jughead.

“I know where the Ghoulies have their hideout, but they know I’m with Jug. We can’t just go peeking around.” Betty said as her and Cheryl headed out to Cheryl’s car. (They would take Cheryl’s because she refused to be seen in one that looked as poor as Betty’s)

“It’s not like I thought we’d go in there yelling we demanded answers, smart one. You’re here because we need a plan, you make it, I take action.” She smiled once again as she got behind the wheel and turned on the engine. “Better start thinking.”  

“Cheryl?” Betty said as they drove down the streets of Riverdale, “Did you tell Jug about me and Archie because of us going for a weekend away and not inviting you?”

Cheryl sighed and felt her hands grip tighter around the wheel, “I don’t really care if you losers want to hang out with me. I told him because he deserved to know, considering Archie told Veronica himself. Besides, that weekend turned out good for me, so let’s not talk about it.” Just as Betty went to speak again Cheryl lifted her finger to shush her, “So, these Ghoulies?” Cheryl asked.

“You can’t treat them like you do everyone at school. They’re not going to care that you’re a Blossom, or that you’re captain of the cheerleading squad. But, you could get to them by doing your favourite manipulating thing.”

“Manipulating thing?” Cheryl chuckled, “I don’t manipulate anyone. It’s not my fault you all have dirty secrets that I find out about. You guys should do a better job at keeping things hidden, or not do anything at all.” She looked at Betty, “Actually, that would be boring.” Despite her disagreeing thoughts with Cheryl on many things, this caused Betty to laugh. It was a very Cheryl thing to do, tone down her actions to make them sound justifiable and then make a joke about it.

"So, it’s about 4:30 now. I don’t know what other gangs do at this time, but usually the Serpents are all hanging out at the White Wyrm. Our chances of the Ghoulies being at their spot is high, so I think we take some time. Go to Greendale or something until it gets a bit later, then come back here when they’ve all gone home and do some snooping around.” Betty said, “We go to Greendale and no Serpents will see us, we’ll be safe from blowing our cover, and can plan our next move. There’s no way we can go to the Ghoulies hide out without a solid plan.”

“Betty, they’re a bunch of men with money they get from drug deals. We stop at the nearest store, buy some slutty clothes, walk in there and they’ll forget all about their drug run.” Cheryl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Betty looked at her like she was insane and Cheryl started laughing, “I’m kidding. Loosen that ponytail and learn to take a joke.”

“You sound like your girlfriend.” Betty groaned, the words reminding her of the night at Jughead’s trailer when she had her first conflict with Toni. Cheryl looked at her but she refused to say anything about the matter, “Nothing.” She sighed once again, “What was your plan when you came to get me today?”

  
“I told you, that you’d make the plan.” She said, but when Betty arched an eyebrow without saying anything she caved, “I don’t know, okay? I just know that they wouldn’t have told us and I want them to know they’re not in this alone.” Cheryl said, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Betty asked. Cheryl didn’t look at Betty, and no words were spoken, but the small nod she gave told Betty all she needed to know. Her heart ached for Cheryl, in the last year alone the girl had lost her twin brother and father, and then the first person who cared about her could end up getting really hurt. Betty didn’t know exactly what it was like, Polly wasn’t dead, her father was just moved out, and she had all her friends at school, but sometimes she did feel like the only one who understood her was Jughead. That was something they could connect on, and now Betty had more than one reason to go after the Ghoulies and keep drugs out of Riverdale. “What if we pretend to be buyers?”

“What?” Cheryl  looked at Betty like she had gone absolutely nuts.

“Dealers and buyers trust each other, I mean they’re putting their lives in the other’s hands. If we pretend to be buyers, we can get the inside scoop on how the Ghoulies do what it is that they do.” Betty smiled, sure, it wasn’t a bullet proof plan, but it was something.

“You know, they really don’t give you enough credit. Behind those god ugly pink cardigans and unflattering skinny jeans is an addict picking for a fix. Metaphorically though..” Cheryl turned to face Betty, “Right?”

“Oh my god Cheryl, I am not a drug addict so yes, metaphorically.” She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

 

**\--**

 

Jughead and Toni had left the White Wyrm after both getting messages from their partners that their plans for that night had been cancelled. They caught up with Sweet Pea and Fangs who asked if they were up for a drive. With nothing else to do, the two teenage Serpents agreed. Neither one of them knew where they going, but didn’t really care, far too grumpy about losing their dates to be bothered by anything else. Ignoring any talk of what happened at the Serpent meeting, Jughead forced Fangs to pull his car over when they drove by Riverdale High at half past five and Betty’s car was still in the parking lot. “Fangs, stop the damn car!” He yelled from the back seat.

“What is your problem, Jones?” Fangs spat back at him.

“There-” He pointed to the only car in the school’s lot, “That is Betty’s car and she messaged me over an hour ago saying she was needed home because of Chic.” He sighed, pulling off his seat belt and getting out of the car.

“Come on Jughead, maybe she just got caught up with the paper.” Toni said.

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’ll go inside and see, alright?” He snapped away from her grasp and headed towards the school. He got do the doors and when he tried to open them, they were locked shut. “Something’s wrong.” Jughead sighed.

“Dude, so what? Her cars in the lot and the doors are locked. This doesn’t mean anything’s wrong, maybe she just walked home.” Sweet Pea suggested, but the pure anger in Jughead’s eyes told him not to continue talking.

“Drive me to her house.” Jughead demanded, walking back to the car as he wasted no time wanting to find her. “Well!” He yelled, “Start driving, man.” He said when Toni and Sweet Pea were both back in the car.

“Dude, if she lied to you about what she was doing, maybe she doesn’t want you to know.” Sweet Pea said, not missing the death glares from his three passengers. Toni and Fangs were glares of warning, but Jughead was possessed with nothing but fear and anger.

“No, her and I don’t have secrets, not after-” He stopped himself before continuing that sentence, knowing that telling his friends about Chic and the murder cover up wouldn’t help at all in this situation. He would keep his mouth shut about it and focus on figuring out what was going on with his girlfriend. The ride to Betty’s house was silent after that, Jughead making no sounds except for heavy sighs and angry grunts. He was out of the car quicker than anyone could say anything when Fangs pulled to a stop in the front of the Cooper residence. “Ms. Cooper.” He said anxiously when Alice opened the front door.

“Jughead? What’s going on? Has something happened?” She asked, her mind immediately thinking the worst of things and poking her head out the door to see who was in the car that he arrived in.

“I was just wondering if Betty was home.” He said, managing a small smile.

Her worried expression only grew as he spoke, “She told me before leaving this morning that she’d be spending the evening with you.” Alice said.  

“That was the plan, but about an hour ago she said you needed her home because of Chic. I figured it might have to do with-”

“No. We don’t talk about that, not after that night.” Jughead nodded in acknowledgement and sighed, “Have you tried calling her?” Alice asked, and he should’ve felt offended that she even had to ask that. Of course he had tried to call, but it was a little hard when his phone was dead and no one knew her number.

“My phone’s dead. Trust me, I tried.”

“Okay, come in, I’ll call her.” Jughead nodded and walked in the house behind Alice, regaining some hope as she picked up her phone and dialled her daughter’s number. As it rang and there was no answer, his heart race picked up, worry settling in him once again.

“Ms.Cooper, maybe she isn’t picking up because it’s you. I...I have an idea. But this idea requires you to trust me, can you do that?”

“I have nothing against you Jughead and after your helping us, I do trust you. But this is my daughter’s life we are talking about, nothing you can say will keep me from trying to contact her.”

“If we drop you off at the trailer, can you stay with my dad while I do what I need to do. I can use one of my friend’s phones to call him and he can update you, or you can take his phone and demand answers.” Alice chuckled, the second option was definitely more likely.

“Fine, but I’m taking my car. Don’t need to be caught with you guys. This town asks enough questions as it is.”

“Aren’t you the one that asks them and then writes about what you find?” He smirked, Alice glared at him before pushing him out the front door and his mindset went automatically back to Betty. Jughead got back in the car and turned to Toni, “give me your phone.” He said.

“What?”

“Your phone. Betty didn’t answer when her mom called, but it could be because it’s her mom. You have Cheryl’s number, and Cheryl has Betty’s number. So, we’re going to text Cheryl asking for it.”

“Jughead, no. They don’t even talk that much, and Cheryl will just ask questions.” Toni protested, but it was no use because he pulled the phone from her hand anyway.

 

**\--**

 

“Shit.” Betty mumbled when she saw her phone light up. “My mom’s calling me.”

“Ignore her. It’s not like we can really explain to her what we’re doing right now anyway.” Cheryl said.

“Well, obviously. It’s just weird, I told her I was going to be with Jug.”

“Oh my god. Stop whining about your mom actually caring enough to phone you!” Cheryl yelled, “Ignore her call, if she thinks you’re with your sleaze ball then it’s not big of a deal.”

“You know your rude comments about Jughead only worked when you weren’t dating a Serpent yourself.” Betty spat back at Cheryl. “Why do you treat everyone around you like shit?”

“Why do you guys all give me good reason to treat you like shit?” Cheryl growled, growing annoyed and defensive.

“Cheryl-”

“No! I’m done talking to you unless it’s about our plan to catch the Ghoulies and their drug dealings.”

“Cheryl! Toni is messaging you asking what my number is.” Cheryl pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road,

“What?” She asked, Betty picked up Cheryl’s phone and handed it to her. “Why would she want your number?”

“Oh, no.” Betty gasped as it hit her what was going on. “What if it was Jughead phoning me from my mom’s number because he went to the house to see me.”

“Do you think he’d seriously do that?” Cheryl scoffed, “I didn’t know welfare baby really loved you that much.”

“He’s been worried about me since-” Betty stopped herself, Cheryl knew more about them than she needed to already, she wasn’t about to tell her something else. Especially not _that._ “And for the love of God Cheryl, stop calling him names!” She yelled. “Jughead has never done anything to you, he doesn’t deserve this shit from you. Christ, most of us don’t.”

“His father wiped up my dead brother’s BLOOD!” She yelled back in defence.

“Because YOUR father threatened him. Don’t you dare try to turn this around on FP and Jughead. Your father is the monster.” Betty stated. Cheryl went to speak but when her mouth opened, no words came out. Anything she had to say stuck in her throat at the sight in front of her, “What? Didn’t expect me to say that?” Betty asked, not realizing what Cheryl was truly bothered by.

“No, you’re mouthy enough that it was to be expected.” Cheryl snapped, “my problem is that trashy whore standing before you with a smug smile on her ugly face.” Betty gasped and when she looked behind her, felt her entire body go weak. Her heart was racing and the fear was clear on her face.

“Cheryl, drive.” Betty demanded, not allowing any time to pass, knowing how dangerous this could get. “NOW!” She yelled, Cheryl quickly turned around and put the car back into drive.

“Who the hell was that?” She asked, trying to focus on getting them away as quick as possible.

“Do you remember the head that was taken off the statue at the Pickens day?” Betty asked, and Cheryl nodded. “She’s one of the people responsible.”

“Oh, you’re joking, right?” Cheryl laughed, “You had me drive away from someone who’s responsible for a petty crime act.”

“She’s also an ex Serpent member who was responsible for multiple drug runs and honestly, probably a few dead bodies along the way.” It was all Betty needed to say for Cheryl’s eyes to widen, “she was threatening Jughead and said if he didn’t do what she wanted, he’d hurt me.”

“Oh my God, Elizabeth. You couldn’t have told me all of this stuff before I agreed using you as my side-kick?” Cheryl complained, “how many people know you from dating that loser?”

“Cheryl, I swear to God-”

“FINE. Jughead!” Cheryl yelled, “How many people know you from dating _Jughead_.” she said, saying his name much more dramatic than necessary.

“I don’t know okay?” Betty sighed, “But he is a gang leaders son, it’s not like I’m exactly _safe_ dating him.” What Betty said was a truth she’d spent a long time trying to ignore, Jughead’s life and the way he lived, no matter what she said, was dangerous. There were days when she had the same thoughts he did, that they should just end it to keep each other safe. But at the end of the day, Betty couldn’t lie to yourself and she was in love with him. Betty would cry, fight and nearly die if that meant having Jughead in her life. No petty drug dealers, gang members, crazy law-breaking lawyers, or murder would ever change that. Betty heard the roaring of another engine behind them, and she turned to see a truck with none other than Penny and Tallboy sitting in the front seats. “Shit. Cheryl, go faster!”

“Chill out goody-two-shoes, I’ll take care of this.” Cheryl smirked, and then pushed on the brakes, causing Betty to swing back and hit her head on the seat.

“OW!” She yelled, when she looked over, Cheryl was getting out of the car. “Cheryl? What the hell are you doing?” Betty asked, struggling to unbuckle her seat belt, “CHERYL!” She finally got her seatbelt undone and jumped out of the car, flinching when she saw Tallboy and Penny do the same. They stood in front of truck, and watched in amusement as Cheryl walked up to them.

Cheryl stopped in her tracks, directly in front of their two enemies and smirked. Her long legs were stretched out with sass, as she put both her hands on her hips after a swift flip of her long, red locks. “I don’t know what you rich mobster wannabe’s are up to, but I am seriously not here for it.” She growled, “I am a 16-year-old girl who was enjoying a nice drive with her dear old cousin before you losers came around and ruined it.”

“I’d watch what the next thing you say is.” Tallboy warned, taking a step closer to Cheryl, but all she did was chuckle. Betty stepped forward, not wanting to see Cheryl get hurt, being full aware of what those two were capable of. Tallboy must have noticed the movement because again, he took a step towards Cheryl and turned to face Betty, “so, you two are cousins?” He asked, and in that moment, Cheryl knew she fucked up. The sheer look of amusement that was spread across Tallboy’s face would be enough to make anyone fall to their knees or run away. But Cheryl and Betty being the way they are, each took another step closer to Tallboy and Penny and smiled.

“I know. Hard to believe someone as jaw-dropping gorgeous is related to... _that._ ” Normally, Betty would roll her eyes at Cheryl’s comment, but this time she knew it was all part of a plan. “You see, Betty here is the perfect-girl-next-door, but me? Well, I like things a bit more on the wild side. She’s been trying to convince me not to go where I want and get what I want.” Although there was no mention of this before, Betty knew Cheryl was smart, and she knew exactly where she was going with this.

“What exactly is it that you want?” Penny asked, pulling Tallboy back and stepping forward so she was only inches away from Cheryl.

“Mmm, you’re cute. But I much prefer girls with pink hair.” Cheryl smiled, “The blonde was much more of my brother’s thing.” She turned to see Betty standing there with wide eyes and offered a sympathetic smile before turning back to the problem at hand, “Molly.” She chirped, leaving Tallboy and Penny in the same state Betty was in. Complete and utter shock.

“You?” Tallboy chuckled, “You want molly? Yeah, okay.” He scoffed.

“Look, I know it’s hard for you understand that someone other than you lowlife, poor, repulsive, brainless people would do drugs. But like I said, I’m only a teenage girl, and fun is fun, right?”

“Cheryl.” Betty warned, telling by the fire in Tallboy’s eyes that despite her idea, she was pushing it. “Let’s just go.”

“No, no.” Tallboy said, stepping forward once again. But this time towards Betty and placing his hand out, “fun is fun.” He smirked. Panic rushed through Betty as she realized what he meant, and although she tried, he was much stronger and held her back. She screamed watching Penny grip Cheryl’s hair and dragging her to the side of the truck.

“Let me go, you piece of shit.” Betty yelled, hitting Tallboy as she tried to get over to help Cheryl. All she could hear was Cheryl blurting out insults and all she could think was how right now was not the time for that kind of thing. Their lives were in danger and no matter what Betty told Cheryl, there was much more even she didn’t know about the ex-Serpent members.

“If you and your boyfriend had just stayed away!” He yelled. Slapping Betty hard across the cheek. He let her go when the truck door slammed shut and knew it was safe to get in. Before Betty could register what was happening, Penny was driving the truck away and she raced to the driver’s side of Cheryl’s car.

Her hands were shaking as she turned the key, but knew there was no time to panic, Betty needed to chase the truck. Penny was driving illegally fast, which shouldn’t been a surprise, but going 150 in an 80 wasn’t exactly something Betty was very familiar with. Her law breaking never venturing into the means of speeding. She cursed to herself as she drove after the truck and fear ran through her body knowing the area they were driving in only led to trees and water. Betty needed to get the car to stop, but had no idea how. All of a sudden, all those family movie nights that her dad suggested came rushing back to her. A million times she had seen the same thing happen and knew that there was only one chance of getting Cheryl back in a way where Betty could have control of the situation.

She pressed on the pedals and sped up until Cheryl’s car was right beside the truck. Tallboy looked at her in shock, and surprisingly a cocky smile flashed across her face. She took the steering wheel and swerved towards the truck, making contact strike and the truck fumble sideways, only the slightest bit. She regained her strength and did it again, this time causing the truck to swerve and hit into a tree. A smile of accomplishment appeared on her lips before she came to a quick stop that caused her head to hit the seat much like Cheryl did earlier.

Before Betty was even out of the car, Cheryl had managed to get the back door of the truck open and ran out. Betty opened the door and crawled into the passenger seat, allowing Cheryl to take over driving. Much to Betty’s surprise, Cheryl was talented in the field of getting away. As she went into reverse before turning the car and pressing on the pedals until she was driving at nearly a speed of 200. “That fucking bitch broke my heels.” Cheryl snapped, and Betty let out a soft laugh. Not even the slightest bit surprised that despite being kidnapped and nearly dying in a car wreck, the only thing Cheryl was concerned about was her broken high heels that probably cost more than the truck that Penny and Tallboy were driving. “Screw the drugs, Betty. I want to kill them. Also, why the hell would you hit them with my CAR?!”

“I was trying to save you!” Betty snapped back.

“It doesn’t mean you destroy my car. I love this thing and my family doesn’t have the kind of money to replace it.” Cheryl admitted, tears prickling in her eyes but then as she looked at Betty, she said, “forget I said that.”

“Cheryl-” Betty began to say but was cut off with the sound of a honking horn. Betty turned around and saw the truck once again, only this time, they weren’t driving alone. Beside the truck was a large number of motorcycles and Betty knew automatically it wasn’t any Serpents here to help them. “Shit.” She sighed, “Can you go any faster?” Betty asked.

“I go any faster and we’re going to die before these fuck-heads even get to us.” Cheryl complained. “I’m going as fast as I can, you need to call Jughead.”

“What? Cheryl, no. No way.” Betty protested, “that wasn’t part of the plan.”

“None of this was part of the plan!” Cheryl yelled, “getting followed my crazy people who hate you and your loser boyfriend was not part of the plan. Getting kidnapped was not part of the plan. Ruining my heels was not part of the plan. But look what happened!”

“Okay...okay.” Betty said quietly, she knew Cheryl was right, but she couldn’t call Jughead. He had done so much for her already, he was the last person she wanted affected by any of this. Betty reached for her phone and allowed her thumb to hover over a contact before turning it off and throwing it in back seat.

“What the hell, Cooper?” Cheryl snapped. “Why didn’t you call him?”

  
“Because I call him and then he tells all the Serpents. Then we have our partners along with all the people they consider family fighting a bunch of vengeful crazy people who probably want us dead.” Betty stated, calmly, despite the circumstances. “Stop the car.” She said coldly, not expression on her face as the words came out.

“What? No. Last time we did that, I got kidnapped and ended up ruining my shoes.” 

"I don’t give a shit about your stupid fucking shoes, Cheryl!” Betty said, her poker face remaining the same and voice not wavering one bit. “Last time, it was because you did something without us talking about. We need a plan.” She turned to look behind them and they were still being followed, “this is about more than just drugs, which means they’re hiding something big. I need you to stop the car, and then when I get out, keep driving.” Her voice remaining calm as she looked at Cheryl, the worry in her eyes appearing on slightly.

“You’re absolutely insane. I’m not leaving you here.” Betty went to protest but Cheryl stopped her, “My brother was murdered, my father killed himself, my supposed to be sister-in-law is God knows where with my nephews, and my mom hates me!” Cheryl snapped as tears fell down her face, “we don’t get along, Betty. But you’re still my family and right now you’re the only family I feel like I have besides Toni. So, no. I am not leaving you here.”

“Cheryl.” Betty said, “you’re going to keep driving until they can’t see you, and then you’re going to turn the car around, coming back at full speed, and keep driving until they’re scared enough to try and get away.” She huffed, “if you’d have let me finish, I’ll fight my way off of them, they won’t get me.” Betty promised, knowing that it wasn’t a promise she could keep. If any of them were as strong as Tallboy, she was doomed, even more so if it was Tallboy himself because he already had a vendetta against her before today. “Now, stop the car.”

“I swear to God, if you get hurt, I’ll kill you.” She said before slowing down and pressing on the brakes, coming to a full stop and causing all the bikes before her to do the same.

Betty’s face remained cold as she took of her seatbelt and opened the door. She took a step out and was quickly met with a man whom she didn’t recognize standing in front of her, he wore a leather jacket matching most of the men behind him and she assumed he was a Ghoulie. As Betty watched in hope’s of Cheryl getting to drive away, her blank expression changed into pure pain as she watched her cousin get punched in the face, knocking her down onto the ground. “Nooo!” Betty yelled, fighting against the man who was now grabbing onto her with all his strength. He put his hand over her mouth and dragged her back until she was being thrown into Penny and Tallboy’s truck. She tried kicking the man away but all that did was leave a smile on his face, he pulled onto her legs and grabbed at the zipper of her jeans, cries fell from her lips as she pleaded out to be saved from this pain.

“Shh, princess. It’s all going to be okay.” He smirked, slipping his hand inside her jeans with his other hand holding one of her arms over her mouth as she tried to fight back against him. As she lay there being violated and left with no other feeling but weakness, the only thing Betty could do was whisper, “Jughead…” before everything went black.

 

**\--**

 

Jughead was driving down the roads with Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea when Toni yelled for him to stop. At first, he hadn’t seen what got her so worked up, but then he noticed the red mustang in front of them and more panic rushed through his veins. It was Cheryl’s car...completely abandoned. “Jesus Christ.” Toni muttered as she saw the scrapes along the side of the car, showing that there had been a struggle.

Jughead opened the car door and found Cheryl’s cell sitting in the cup holder that rested between the driver and passenger seats, he got inside and looked through the back, noticing Betty’s phone on the floor. He saw that the keys were still in the engine and turned around to make himself comfortable, “Tell Pea and Fangs to follow us, come back and get in.” He demanded. Toni didn’t question it as she went to the other car and was back within seconds. Toni had nothing against Betty, but knowing that Cheryl was involved too, well, that made this a lot more personal for her.

As she got her seatbelt buckled, Toni turned to Jughead with tears in her eyes, “What happened to them, Jug?”

He sighed, trying not to think the worst of this situation, but knowing the two young-women quite well, he could only assume the worst is exactly what happened. “Honestly Toni, I don’t know. But we’re going to find out.” They were driving down the road when Jughead stopped the car without slowing down or any warning at all.

“What?” Toni asked, seeing Jughead look around them. His eyes were fixed on the woods, which made no sense because Toni didn’t see anything and couldn’t guess what he was staring at. “Jughead, what is it?”

“All this road leads to is water and forest, why would they be coming from this way?” He asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the woods beside them.

“Do you think they saw that this was all woods and stopped the car, then came walking to go through?” Toni offered, “I mean, I can’t really see Cheryl walking through the woods, but you never know.” She tried joking, but Jughead’s expression remained the same, _empty._

“Let’s go.” Jughead said, undoing his seat belt and turning the car off. He got out and started heading for the woods, ignoring the calls of Sweet Pea and Fangs behind him.

“We’re going to see if they went walking through the woods.” Toni explained before running after Jughead and going into the forest with him. Sweet Pea and Fangs looked at each other, unsure if they should go, but then decided that their friends may need them and they wanted to be there. Quickly, Sweet Pea and Fangs were behind Toni and Jughead in the woods. Jughead was leading the group and stopped in his tracks when the trees began to disappear, less and less the further they got. He noticed a large storage building that resembled the one he was forced to go to with Archie and the panic came back to him. This was something to do with Penny, and that was anything but okay with him.  Jughead turned to Sweet Pea and Fangs, he looked back at the storage building to make sure people weren’t close enough to hear him, and then whispered, “Go back to the car and call some of our men. Tell them to get here as soon as possible.” He demanded, and the two young men were quick to nod their heads and turn back to the road.

“What are we going to do, Jones?” Toni asked, with no idea of where this could go.

“I don’t know.” Jughead sighed, “But we can’t let them hurt Betty...or Cheryl. We need to get them.” He looked around and noticed a number of motorcycles lined up. ”Fuck.” He growled.

“What?” From where Toni was standing, she couldn’t see past the building and her mind was thinking of all the different possibilities.

“There’s a line of motorcycles. Penny must be working with the Ghoulies.”

“Wait, what does this have to do with the snake charmer?”

“She uses storage units like this for drug trades. Before the meeting this afternoon, I was talking to two of the older Serpents about drugs coming back to Riverdale, and it involved the Ghoulies.” Jughead took his hand and rubbed his face as he sighed once more, “Penny had me doing weapon and drug trades for her earlier this year.” Toni wanted to say she was surprised, but she wasn’t. Only someone who had been truly screwed over by Penny Peabody would want her gone for good, and watching as Jughead cut off her tattoo, Toni knew she had made him do some fucked up stuff in the past. “Let’s go.” He said, walking out of the woods into clear view of anyone around the storage building.

“What?” Toni asked, pulling onto his arm but not stopping either. “We can’t go in there alone.”

“We either go in alone now, or wait and let them possibly get hurt. Take your pick, Topaz.” She sighed, realizing he was right. The Ghoulies and Penny were some of the most violent people in all of Riverdale and the surrounding area. People were worried about the Serpents, when in reality, it should’ve been the Ghoulies that they were staying away from. The only problem was, a lot Ghoulie business was done behind closed doors, and so, no one outside of the gang world knew what they were capable of.

“Fine.” Toni said, letting go of Jughead’s arm and following him closer to the building. They both stopped at the sound of two voices having a conversation, Jughead stood against the wall of the building to listen, and heard one he recognized. Penny. However, the other voice he couldn’t make out. There words were whispered but the tones of their voices were harsh and angry.

“They got in our way, but what you did was crossing a line.” Penny seethed, “If she gets out and goes to the police, you’ll be in prison for years.”

“She’ll never get out.” He laughed coldly, “That Serpent should’ve never that her out of his sight. Her pretty blonde hair, and god, those long legs-” The man was cut off by Jughead’s fist connecting to his jaw. Penny went to grab him, but Toni held her back and used her hand to keep her mouth shut. Toni dragged her around the side of the building and into the woods, holding her against one of the trees, one hand on her throat and the other still covering her mouth. Jughead punched the man until he was knocked out and pulled him along the ground until he was in the woods with Toni and Penny.

“As soon as they get here, you can go in.” Jughead stated to Toni, ignoring the glares he was being given from Penny. Not wanting to look her in the eyes after what he heard. “Do your best to keep her from making any sounds. The last thing we need is her calling after her bitches and getting them after you.” He started walking and Toni sighed as she realized that Jughead was going in alone. She knew how much he loved Betty, but never expected it would come to this. Putting his life on the line to save her.

Jughead didn’t bother to be quiet or creep around the corner of the building like he did the first time, the words that the man talking to Penny said, set him over the edge. He didn’t want to think about what Betty could have endured, and even though they weren’t exactly friends, he didn’t want to think about what someone could have done to Cheryl either.

Jughead stepped around the building to see the door slightly ajar, he peeked through and saw a group of men that some he recognized to be Ghoulies.In sight, he couldn’t see Betty or Cheryl, but he knew their voices, and knew he had heard them. Without hesitation, Jughead pushed the door open and stepped inside. Instantly, everyone turned to look at him, a sick smirk of exhilaration played on his lips as all their faces were laced with anger. Most the men were built like bikers, large bodies and muscles, but Jughead had learned how to fight, and he’d be damned to lose this battle. As long as no weapons were pulled, Jughead was sure he could take on a few of them himself, but he was silently praying that his backup would arrive soon. He couldn’t allow Betty or Cheryl to endure anymore of this pain, he needed to save them. As Jughead continue to walk forward, he stopped in his tracks as a familiar face came into view. Tallboy. _Shit_ , it was all Jughead could think as he looked the man dead in the eyes. Now, he knew this wasn’t just going to be about getting Cheryl and Betty back. Tallboy had a vendetta against FP for years, and this was going to be made personal. His hope for the Serpents to hurry only grew stronger as he stopped in his tracks and remained eye contact with one of his greatest enemies.

“Well, well, look at who we got here.” Tallboy chuckled, Jughead held back, seething through his teeth as he looked at the pathetic man in front of him. “Come to save your Northside sex toy, have you Jones?”

His fists clenched at Tallboy’s words. “Don’t ever call her that.” He snarled.

“Why not? It’s what she is.” Tallboy laughed, “I mean, just ask my men. Either they’ve had a piece of her, or watched as someone else did.” WIth those words, Jughead lunged forward and tackled Tallboy to the ground. He threw once punch, but before he knew it, his knuckles were stained blood red and Tallboy was knocked out cold. The men behind him gasped loudly, unsure of what they should do now. Jughead shoved himself off of Tallboy and got up to face them,

“If what he said is true, I’ll have you all dead.” Jughead snarled. A laugh from the back of the group made his anger rise once again and he pushed past the men to grab the one who laughed. Holding him against the wall by his collar. “What’s funny?”

“You think you can kill us all by yourself?” He laughed once again, but the man’s face went pale as he heard the familiar voice of FP at the door,

“He’s not by himself.” The rest of the Ghoulies looked up in shock to see FP standing in the doorway, with a large number of men in Serpent attire behind him. “Go get your girl, son. We’ll take care of this.” FP promised, and Jughead trusted him. He wanted to punch that guy so bad, but knew his pathetic laugh wasn’t worth a swing, so Jughead dropped him onto the ground before heading to the back of the storage unit. “What do you say boys? Should we show them how it’s done?” FP laughed coldly, before he and his men lunged towards the cowardly group of Ghoulies in front of them.

Jughead ignored the sounds of grunts and screeches of pain from behind him, as he was determined to find where they had Betty and Cheryl. The storage unit wasn’t all that big once he got past the crowd of men, but he knew they had to be somewhere. As he ventured out the back door, his foot got stuck on something and he looked down to see a handle. There were leaves covering it, but Jughead was confident this could be a storm cellar. He bent down to pull on the handle, and he was pleasantly surprised when it opened without issue. The room was dark, but the yelling match between Betty and Cheryl didn’t go by unnoticed and Jughead sighed in relief as he knew this is where they were. “Betts?” Jughead yelled, hoping that their voices could lead them to each other despite there being no light around them.

Betty stopped Cheryl from continuing to talk and looked around her, she could have sworn that she heard Jughead’s voice. However, she wasn’t certain until the second time, when Cheryl looked at Betty with hope in her eyes. The room they were in was small and light, if Jughead was in there, Betty would have been able to see and hear him clear as day. Her and Cheryl checked out for a door, but the only one they found was locked shot. It was wooden, and easily breakable, but both women were completely exhausted and had no more fight left in them. “Juggie?” Betty breathed loudly.

“Betts.” Jughead huffed again, tears in his eyes as he could hear her voice and found a door, being able to feel the handle, he was certain she was on the other side. He went to turn the handle but found it to be locked, “Hold on baby, I’m getting you out of there.” He promised, refusing to let their enemies win. “Stand back.” Jughead warned, despite it being dark, he knew that with only a few steps back, he would be able to aim towards the door and hopefully get it open.

Jughead took four steps back, bracing himself for the physical pain he was about to endure as he ran forward and his body went full force into the wooden door. Falling slightly as it crumbled in front of him, but all his other thoughts went away as soon as his eyes met Betty’s. Her face was red, and her eyes looked so empty. Like she had been hurt, and Jughead instantly ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms. Her face fell in the crease of her shoulder and she let out a series of loud, heartbreaking sobs. Cheryl’s emotions took over as she watched her cousin be held and cared for by someone, feeling almost envies of the fact that Jughead would go through all of this to take care of Betty. It had taken years for Cheryl to ever find someone she trusted and loved, knowing they loved her too. Her memories of Jason weren’t all that true, he wasn’t the angel she painted him out to be, and he would never have gone to these extremes to protect her. But in her heart, Cheryl was confident that Toni had come with Jughead. Through these past few months, Cheryl had done what she never thought she would. She fell in love. Her heart lied with Toni, and she knew Toni’s lied with her.

Jughead pulled away from Betty for only a moment to look at Cheryl and say, “Toni’s upstairs with Penny.”

Wiping away her tears, Cheryl smiled, “We better get up there then.”

The three teenagers struggled to get through the darker area of the cellar, but eventually found the latter Jughead had used to get down there. He went out first, refusing to let Betty or Cheryl put themselves in a position where they may end up getting hurt. He pulled Betty up, and forced her to stand close to him as he pulled Cheryl up. Jughead avoided going through the building as he could tell from the sounds that there was still a war going on inside. He took both of the girl’s hands and guided them around the side of the storage building. Finding his way over to the woods where Toni was with Penny, and sighing in relief once more as he saw she was knocked out on the cold, hard ground. “She wouldn’t shut her fucking mouth.” Toni complained, but much like Jughead down in the cellar, everything else escaped her mind when she saw Cheryl. Toni ran to her girlfriend who released herself from Jughead’s hand and the two hugged each other tightly. Toni pulled away and hit Cheryl on the shoulder, “What the hell is wrong with you?” She yelled. Allowing her anger at her girlfriend’s stupidity to be released. Jughead wasn’t exactly pleased with Betty’s decision either, and he knew this was something that possibly could’ve been avoided. But he had spent the last few hours worrying about her, and with everything that happened between them or the past year, he wasn’t about to get angry at her now.

“I’m sorry.” Cheryl said, as genuinely as Betty and Jughead had ever heard Cheryl Blossom speak. Toni knew she was, and so, she would let the anger go for now and enjoy having the girl she loved back with her, safely.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other and the comfort of being with the ones they loved when FP came out, unsurprisingly covered in blood, followed by men who mirrored his look. “Nobody’s dead, unfortunately. But we got all of them knocked out, for now.” The older man sighed, “It’s time to get out of here, and you’ll explain exactly what happened at the Wyrm tomorrow. But for tonight, you rest.” FP demanded, leaving no room for argument from either of the girls and nodded his head, patting his son on the back and walking through the woods, followed by the other Serpents towards their bikes that were all parked together not far from where they were now.

Fangs and Sweet Pea took the car back to the Wyrm, and Betty and Cheryl sat in the back of Cheryl’s car while Jughead drove, and Toni took the passenger seat. The two girls took turns explaining the events of the afternoon, with the occasional disagreement and small argument. But their drive back to Riverdale consisted of each other holding the other’s hand to support them while explaining the roughest of things that happened. When it got to what happened in the truck, Jughead was ready to kill someone, but held back his anger, knowing that Betty needed his full support. They agreed that they would all go to the Wyrm for some time to cool off before Jughead would bring Betty to the trailer, where he assumed Alice still was, though surprised she didn’t demand to come with FP when he had to leave.

It was nearing 1am by the time they returned to Riverdale, and Betty let out a sigh as they drove through the familiar streets. Realizing through all of the day’s hardships that she hated it here, this town brought her and the ones she loved nothing but pain. However, a sense of safety fell upon her as they arrived in front of the Wyrm. This was where her family was, of course, she loved Archie and Veronica, but her heart and soul lied with Jughead. Jughead was her home, and Jughead was her family. Jughead got out of the car at a quick speed to help Betty out, and held her as they walked into the Wyrm. Cheryl and Betty completely overwhelmed by the clapping and cheering they got as they entered through the doors. Betty stopped in her tracks as she saw her mother standing beside FP in the center of the bar, each holding a leather jacket, but what surprised her most was that her mother was wearing a Serpent leather jacket herself, a sight Betty never thought she would see.

“I may not be happy with you, but I am proud of you.” Was all Alice said as she and FP stood in front of Cheryl and Betty.

“You two ladies risked your lives today to go after the Ghoulies, knowing they wanted drugs back in Riverdale, but you didn’t do it for this town. You did it for the group of people surrounding you in this very room, even if you only had two specific ones in mind.” FP, along with a number of Serpents laughed, “You are strong, smart, brave, and selfless, all things we admire, and things that most of us lack. These jackets right here.” He lifted up the jacket he was holding, and nodded his head towards the one that Alice held, “Show exactly where your loyalties lie, and today, you guys proved that without needing to. You’re Serpents at heart, and deserve to show that off to the world, if you’d like.” Without hesitation, Betty pulled away from Jughead and grabbed the leather jacket that her mother held.

“I never wanted to do this, but it’s who you are. Your heart is with Jughead, this only proves it more.” Alice whispered to her daughter, pulling her in for a hug after she slid the tight leather over her body. It fit her like a glove and Betty _finally_ felt complete. As they pulled away from each other, Alice walked over to Jughead, “If you hurt her, I will kill you.” She promised, and Jughead’s face went completely pale. His fear of Alice Cooper would never die down, the woman scared him half to death anytime she looked at him. FP chuckled behind them, fully aware of how intimidating his ex-lover could be. Eventually, their gazes all fixed on Cheryl who stood beside Toni with tears in her eyes.

“I know you don’t have to like us because of what happened to Jason, but we care about you, and we’ve got your back.” FP promised, and Cheryl reenacted Betty’s previous actions as she pulled FP into a hug.

“I’ve never felt like I belonged anywhere.” She looked at Toni and Betty, “But I do now.” A smile fell on her lips and she stood as FP put the leather jacket on her. Cheryl wrapped her arms around herself and let out a long awaited sigh, realizing now that it was all worth it. Every fight with her mother and father, speaking at her twin brother’s funeral, falling through ice into cold water, the nights she spent holding a razor blade over his wrists, every dirty look in the hallway at school. Everything she did, everything she went through was all supposed to happen to lead to this moment. Surrounded by all the Southside Serpents, wearing one of their embroidered jackets and becoming one of them, with the girl she loved a mere five feet away, and her only blood family that was also more than that, standing beside her through one of the worst, yet best days of her life.

Betty truly believed this was supposed to happen. Her and Jughead were meant to fall apart only to fall back together, she and Cheryl were destined to bond over their pains and be there for each other in ways that no one else could. They silently understood each other, and that was never more clear than it had been in the last six hours. Today was a wild ride, to say the least, and though they were still very much broken, because of those around them, they were a little less broken than when they woke up that morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world <3


End file.
